Why?
by Legolama
Summary: It s the American Revolution, and neither England nor America is happy with it. Based on the scene in episode 20. Genre is Hurt/Comfort, but there is no comfort in this story, only hurt.


DISCLAIMER: *Checking* Nope. I don´t own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>England looked at America. He couldn´t understand what the colony was doing.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to be independent", America answered coldly.

"Why?"

"Isn´t it obvious?"

"America…"

"I´m not your little brother, England. You don´t need to take care of me. I don´t need your help anymore. I´m not a little child."

England felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. It wasn´t just the fact that America had told him that he didn´t need him anymore, but it was the tone in the colony´s voice. It was cold, and America didn´t show at all that the two of them had been like brothers. He sounded as if all those years hadn´t happened at all.

Suddenly England rushed to attack America, who held up his bayonet to protect himself. England´s bayonet hit America´s bayonet with such force that the colony dropped his bayonet and left him unprotected against England, who held his bayonet against America´s face.

The colony didn´t move a muscle, and after a while, England lowered his weapon.

"Did you really think that I could shoot you? Idiot.", he said.

Then he sank to his knees and started to cry.

America looked at the older nation.

"You were so big back then", he said.

A memory darted across his mind, and he just wanted to do like England, júst sit down and cry. But he knew that he had to be strong for his people.

_It was a sunny day. England had just come back and America was overjoyed.__ He always longed to those days when England came to visit. They had just eaten England´s home-made food, and now thy were out for a walk._

_America suddenly fell and started to cry. __He hadn´t hurt himself, but he was mostly shocked. England sat down beside him._

_"Are you okay?" he asked._

_"I think so", America answered._

_England quickly checked if America had any wounds, and then he rose. __He extended his hand._

_"Are you coming?" he asked._

_America grinned and took England´s hand in his own._

America just wanted to sit down and comfort England, but he had to ignore him for the sake of his people.

_The people goes before my personal feelings. That´s the only bad thing with being a nation_, he thought.

He looked at the crying England, and then he picked up the englishman´s bayonet. He placed it under England´s chin and forced the older nation to look at him.

"I´m a independent nation now. Say it out loud", he said.

England felt as though he had gotten a punch in the stomach. He looked at America.

"Make me", he said.

America laughed.

"I´ve won. You´ve got a bayonet against your throat. I could kill you if I wanted to. I don´t think it´s the right moment for you to pretend to be a hero", he said.

"America…"

"Say it."

England swallowed.

"You are…", he started.

"Louder. Everyone should hear you", America said and pressed the bayonet closer to England´s throat.

"You, America, are from this day an independent nation", England said and looked America in the eyes.

America removed the bayonet from his throat, and England looked down on the ground. He couldn´t understand. Sure, he had laid all those laws and rules upon America, but it was because of the king.

_How long__ do I think I can fool myself? Sure, the king told me to lay those laws upon America, but I´m the one who actually did it. I´m a nation. I should be able to go against him if I want to_, he thought.

America looked at England, who had started to cry again. He felt tears stream down his own cheeks, but he told himself that it was just rain.

He had thought that it would be easy once he was independent, but now, he wasn´t so sure.

_This is one of the moments when I wish that I was an ordinary person, not a nation_, he thought.

He wanted to hug England and tell him that everything was going to be okay, that this just was a dream that they soon would wake up from. He wanted to tell him that the entire revolution just had been a joke, and that he never had intended to revolt against England.

But this wasn´t a dream, and the revolution wasn´a joke. America had planned this, but he didn´t know if he had won or lost. He was independent, but he had been forced to fight against, and win over, England. England, who was like both a brother and a father to him, now sat on the ground. He was defeated.

The older nation looked at him, and when their eyes met, America wasn´t sure which feelings he saw in the other´s eyes. It was sorrow, anger… and worry?

America looked at England one last time before he turned around and quickly walked away from the Englishman.

He didn´t know what he felt. He had won the war, but he had been forced to pay a high price. He had lost a brother and a father, and a mentor.

_Englad has been taking care of me since I was little, an this is how I thank him_, America thought bitterly.

He looked at his soldiers. They were celebrating, and America saw their happiness for being independent, but he couldn´t feel any happiness himself.

England looked at America, who was standing with his soldiers.

_Please America. Tell me why you have done this to me._

England wished that America would look at him at last, but the younger nation only seemed to be celebrating with his men.

_Idiot_, the Englishman thought.

He wasn´t angry at America anymore. The anger had been replaced with worry as soon as he had understand what America was doing.

_He´s still young, and until now, he´s never been having to worry about everyt__hing that a nation have to worry about. I´ve always been taking care of him, but now he has to manage on his own. I don´t want him to have to do that. He doesn´t seem to care, but he´s still like my little brother, and I still want to take care of him, no matter what he does. He will always be my little brother, no matter how he sees me. Is it strange that I want to take care of him? _the Englishman thought.

America looked at England. The Englishman extended his arm, as if he wanted America to come back.

America walked to the Englishman.

"I´m sorry, Iggy", he said and sat down in front of the older nation.

England looked at him, and America hugged him. Then he walked away.

He looked back once, and looked straight into England´s eyes.

_Why? _England´s eyes seemed to ask.


End file.
